


Stress Relief

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Lets be honest there is no substance here, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome, merhartwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this is is Merhartwin (or whatever you want to call it) PWP. That's it, that's the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/gifts).



> I'm really not used to writing Merlin, so I hope this will suffice and that, for PWP at least, it does him justice.

Another mission had been completed, but there was still an itch under his skin, a desire to do more, to be back out in the field. The missions he was able to take on now were limited, the scar grooved through his head, just above his ear, making him stand out far too much for anything that involved face to face interactions.

It did him no good to stalk about the corridors of HQ, but that was what he did until he finally found himself in the break room, waiting on the kettle to come to a boil.

“Ah, evening Harry. I thought you would’ve headed home by now.”

“It’s one of those nights it seems,” he remarked as he turned.

It was unusual to see the man without his clipboard, at least, in the office it was, but it was a welcome sight nonetheless. “You look like you could use a drink.”

“More than one,” Merlin groused, moving towards the coffeepot with the single-mindedness of a man possessed. “Our agencies all over the globe have been affected by Valentine’s little stunt, so we’re having to work overtime to try to cover for some of the others. I haven’t had a proper sleep in ages, and I’ve just about forgotten what the sun looks like.”

“It sounds to me like you could stand to relieve a bit of stress.”

There was a leading tone to his voice, and he’d dropped it to a purr, one that Merlin was sure to know quite well. The real disappointment was at the look the bald man leveled at him.

“We’ve been there, and done that. You’re not a single man anymore Harry, we can’t just find a supply closet and have a quick shag whenever the mood strikes.”

“You know I don’t like anything so simple as a closed relationship, Merlin, and I never said it had to be me.” He poured some of the boiling water into his mug and left the tea to steep for a moment before turning back to face the other man. “I’ve seen the way you look at Eggsy when he’s not looking.”

Merlin froze as the words processed, coffee pot in hand, and that was all it took to know he was on the right track. “He’s certainly fit, I can attest to that, plus you’ve seen him in action. Talk about flexible.”

It seemed to be enough to shake Merlin out of his stupor as he set the coffee pot back down. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Harry. I told you when I ended things between us that what you two have is real. I’m not upset about it, we were always casual, but the two of you are something different. Something beyond just a casual fuck.” 

Harry looked at him, a gaze that he had seen leveled on countless others, but he disliked being on the receiving end of the piercing stare. “You still haven’t said that you’re not interested in him.”

“Maybe I am,” he admitted, “and maybe I’ve thought about it more than I should, but what you have is special. I wouldn’t want to come between the two of you.”

“That’s a bloody shame.”

Harry actually wasn’t expecting the voice from the doorway, but it wasn’t an unwanted one. Eggsy was leaned up against the doorframe, casual but with all his usual cockiness, acting like he owned the place as usual. “Bet it’d be right nice if you came between us, Merlin. Unless you’d prefer that Harry just watched.”

There was a hungry look in his eye, a gleam that only came when his young lover was faced with something he’d never tried before, and Harry wasn’t going to let Merlin talk himself out of something that he obviously wanted (judging from his trousers) just because he thought it’d ruin their relationship.

“Well, Merlin? We’re both perfectly willing and aware of it. Why don’t you do us all a favor and say yes without antagonizing us any longer.”

He could almost see the gears whirring in the man’s mind before he set his cup down and turned, giving him a searching look before turning toward Eggsy. “It’s probably for the best if you lock the door.”

***

It was bonkers how one minute he was just passing through the corridor on his way to the tube, and the next he was in the breakroom with his lover and one of the men who’d trained him, stripping off his shirt.

He knew a bit about Harry’s past with Merlin, that they’d been fairly close, before but it’d ended sometime after he’d arrived. Apparently Harry had thought they were in an open relationship, and Merlin had thought they were merely friends with benefits, but when it came down to it they’d fucked when they’d wanted to and didn’t much bother with the rest of it.

There had been a bit of guilt over splitting them up, but he’d gotten over that quickly enough when Harry had shagged him senseless the first time or two, but he’d never actually suspected that Merlin might want to too. He’d never really considered it himself, but as soon as he’d figured out what they were talking about in the hall he’d known it was something he wouldn’t mind experiencing first hand.

“Need some help with that?”

He couldn’t help asking the question as he watched Merlin work through the buttons on his shirt with agonizing slowness, sauntering up with a sway to his hips as he watched Merlin’s face go crimson. 

“No, no, no, I’ve got it.”

Still Merlin didn’t fuss too much when he started working on the lower buttons, working his way up. In fact, all Merlin seemed to do was stare at him, the unspoken question of whether or not he really wanted this obvious. There was one easy way of answering, and Eggsy was all for short cuts as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Merlin’s, slipping his tongue inside when surprisingly soft lips gaped open in surprise.

The kiss had dissolved into something downright filthy by the time Merlin’s shirt was unbuttoned and on the floor, both of them fumbling with each other’s belts when Harry made a pleased noise behind him, moving closer but seeming content to just watch and stroke himself through his trousers.

“Eggsy, I think as it’s his first time with us, how do you feel about Merlin choosing who goes where?”

Reluctantly he broke off the kiss, swiping his tongue across his swollen lower lip as he looked between the two older men, knowing that no matter what happened next he was going to enjoy it. “Sounds like a fucking plan.”

***

It was almost too much as his fingers dug into the lithe planes of Eggsy’s hips, dragging him back onto his cock as the younger man’s arms gave out and he rested his elbows against the counter. Behind him Harry was thrusting at his own pace, seeking his own pleasure, but his body reacted to it, responding to the familiarity of Harry stretching him wide to accommodate his girth as he bit back gasps and groans.

Eggsy had no qualms about keeping silent. Greedy little moans spilled from his lips freely, dotted here and there with curses and pleas for “harder” and “faster.”

It was almost too much, but yet he found himself craving more. He let his hand drift down, reaching for Eggsy’s neglected prick, when Harry murmured in his ear, breath hot and sticky as it puffed against his skin.

“If you're patient he’ll come untouched.”

He couldn't stop his hips from bucking forward, dragging a raw cry from deep in Eggsy’s throat. 

“I know you were always a bit disappointed that my nipples aren't all that sensitive,” Harry murmured as he snapped his hips, pressing them all forward as Eggsy’s arms slid on the countertop. “But Eggsy is a different matter entirely.”

Merlin bit his lip, but he didn’t have to be urged twice, already his hand that had been about to stroke Eggsy’s cock was moving up, thumbing over the hardened nub, his cock impossibly becoming harder when he heard the choked out “please,” from Eggsy, followed by a whimper when he tweaked his nipple a bit harder. 

He could feel Harry’s lips at the juncture where his neck ran into his torso as he began to suck and nip, a mark sure to last for days in the works but low enough he’d be able to cover it so he let him be, relishing the idea as he lifted his other hand. Leisurely he pinched and rolled Eggsy’s nipples between his fingers, cataloguing the whines and delighting in the fact that apparently the younger man had lost his capability for using words as he bowed his head, body quivering.

Focusing on that he let Harry set the pace, finally matching his thrusts with his, knowing from the way that Harry had slowed down slightly, becoming more deliberate as he rolled his hips in deep, long thrusts, that his agent was close.

Now he was hitting Eggsy’s prostate with each thrust, Harry’s pace pushing him in just a little farther than he had been before, and he felt the younger man tense, back arching as he cried out, white streaks painting his chest and the countertop both.

He sped up his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm as Eggsy clenched around him, shouting as Harry bit down on his shoulder and spilling into Eggsy as Harry’s last few thrusts pounded into him before he came as well.

It took a moment to untangle, and then Merlin remembered where they were, and how likely it was that someone would be by soon for a fresh cuppa. He was still looking at the minor chaos about the room, clothes left where they had fallen and a rather sticky counter, when Eggsy spoke up, lounging with his back against (a cleaner part of) the counter.

“Next time I think it’s my turn to choose.” There was a mischievous look in Eggsy’s eye, one he found hard to concentrate on as he registered the words ‘next time.’

“And I think that someone’ll be on their knees.”


End file.
